Making A Mark
by socksthatrocks
Summary: Supernatural AU Faberry. All Quinn wants is to make her mark on the world but that would never happen for one of her kind. Whereas Rachel seems destined to make a mark purely through birthright. As the two's lives intertwine, how will pair's apparent destinys change?
1. Chapter 1

The change ripped her body apart. Bones snapped, muscles tore, everything rearranged until her senses were sharper and stronger. Now four limbs held her off the floor instead of two. She was ready to hunt. Twigs snapped behind her, alerting her to the presence of her pack mates. There was no communication, they knew what to do. Five abnormally large wolf-like beasts raced into the forest, chasing their prey.

* * *

Quinn was cold. She'd been out of the compound for six hours. Quinn's body did not appreciate this sudden introduction to Ohio's nights, it was slowing down just when she needed it to speed up. Time was against her. Now her so called protectors would know she had gone walkabouts, they'd be out to collect her for their master any minute. Quinn was cursing her weak body, if only she'd been born one of them, she'd have stood a chance to make her mark on the world. Hell, if only she'd been born before the war, when humans were on top. Sure Quinn would have been oblivious to the true dangers of the world but she could have been something. All Quinn wanted was to break free of the constraints of her birth, her species. Quinn wanted to make history.

Quinn crashed to the ground, her left foot at an odd angle next to the gnarled tree root resting across her path. Sobs racked Quinn's body, leaving her feeling empty apart from the pain searing though her left ankle. Quinn gave up and let her body rest down on the mud. As her eyes drifted shut one thought flashed through her mind.

"_What the hell are they going to do to me?"_

* * *

This hunt was almost an insult to the packs skill. The mud had clear footprints, the scent was strong and the human girl had done nothing to throw them off. The wolf would have scoffed if she could. Humans, the most pathetic of species especially since the war between her kind and the night worshipping vampires had outted both kinds to them.

Six months after the reveal had the humans relegated to virtual slaves, kept in compounds, for their own safety of course. They could have jobs but these all had to benefit the now dominant species, either the day ruling werewolves or night ruling vampires. These so called jobs were usually compensated through allowing the lucky human to live in relative luxury and perceived status, as long as they remembered their place around those naturally superior to them. Those humans too young to have a job or too headstrong were kept in the compounds, squalid places where the only rule was to stay inside. But some always had to try and break free, mainly putting themselves in danger. The new world order hadn't left any room for free humans and many people from the supernatural side wouldn't bat an eyelid before wiping said humans from the earth.

Rachel shook head, that's were her team and others like them came in. They tried to keep the rules that the truce relied on possible. Humans may be weak but there were a lot of them, they could if they really tried, make life very difficult for both kinds. Nothing makes a group come together quicker and stronger than indiscriminate slaughter of their own. It's been over 20 years since the reveal and so far they had managed to keep the humans appeased though the apparent system that they could work themselves into a semblance of power. That spark of hope for a good life kept the humans in their place. Hell, there were many humans that had more power than Rachel, but she was an up and coming pup, barely sixteen but already in control of a small round up pack. She was on her alpha's books and many had her tagged as an alpha of the future. Rachel planned to keep it that way, this human escaping from the compound on her packs watch and thus ruining her hundred per cent containment method was not going to get far.

The pack were gliding effortlessly through the forest quickly gaining on their quarry. A thud came from further up the path the human had clearly been following. A grin appeared on Rachel's dark muzzle as she halted the pack. This was her moment, no one else would take the credit for fixing her mistake, a quiet growl got the others to sit in their place. Rachel walked forwards alone.

The scent grew stronger and Rachel could smell fear and pain. Slowly an outline of a girl, similar in age to Rachel, yet longer and finer became clear against the background of tree roots and mud. The foot of the left leg was at an awkward angle. Rachel howled intent on gaining a dramatic moment of realisation from the human but not even a twitch answered her.

"_Great, we'll have to call recovery with that ankle. Not risking making it any worse in transit. Will get into too much trouble as it is, without further damaging the merchandise. Just great."_

A loud, harsh bark brought her pack forward to her position. Rachel sent them all back to the compound to get recovery, the last thing Rachel needed was the inane banter from her pack mates. Though she loved them all dearly. She needed to clear her head to try and figure out how this girl had got the better of her system and how to explain it without looking incompetent to her superiors.

Rachel changed back into her human form, the many noises and smells of the forest far too distracting in her wild form. Though as naked as the day she was born, Rachel would not feel the cold due to the animal running through her veins. Her mind required a repetitive movement to fully achieve its potential, Rachel began to pace.

* * *

A constant murmuring accompanied by a rhythmic slapping filtered through Quinn's ears. Her body stiffened in fear, the tightening in muscles causing pain to radiate from her ankle. Much to Quinns dismay an involuntary whimper of pain escaped her. The murmuring and movement instantly stopped.

"So you finally awake" Came a smooth, velvet like voice from above Quinn, deceptively calm, "I would appreciate if you would open your eyes so I can assess whether or not you concussed yourself in your flight. At least then I can give the recovery crew an accurate account of your condition when they arrive."

Quinn has never heard a wolf give a human the time of day let alone a paragraph of speech before. She opened her eyes, blinking in an effort to get them to focus on her capturer faster. Once the blur focused Quinn felt her eyes widen and a blush rise to her cheeks. The girl was completely naked in front of her, not a hint of shyness about her. _"Oh shit."_ Thought Quinn as she recognised the figure in front of her.

"What's your name, human?"

Quinn lowered her head to her chest, closing her eyes once more, "Quinn, ma'am"

A harsh laugh erupted from the figure above her, "Now you choose to be respectful, you didn't think of that before breaking out of the compound! You are lucky it was us that found you. I can not fathom how foolish humans are. You could have easily been found by those that aren't as favourable to your kind. Yet who would have got the blame for your own regrettable actions?" Rachel didn't even pause for an answer to her question. "It would have been me. Fortunately for you I have come up with an explanation that should help us both from being judged too harshly, however I will need your cooperation."

Quinn didn't reply, the pain coming from her ankle making it very clear that another attempt of running away would not be possible. If she went through with whatever the round up pack leader was proposing she'd most likely be stuck in that compound for the rest of her life. However that was going to happen either way, so what was the point in pretending to respect the creature who could control her life, simply because of birthright?

Quinn's head snapped up and hazel eyes met deep brown ones, "My cooperation? How exactly would that help me, Miss Berry? You've got a reputation to maintain yet I have nothing whatever way this plays out. So excuse me if I don't want to cooperate with you. All I want is control of my own life, like you have, like others like me had in the history books. I don't really care how you look. In fact damaging your perfect, privileged reputation seems like a good idea to me." Quinn nodded in satistfaction at her own speech as Rachel's eyes narrowed.

Flashlights started to blink through the trees around them, clearly recovery had arrived. Rachel lent in close to whisper in Quinn's ear. "Fine, well that's entirely your own choice Quinn, however I don't think it's wise for you to run your mouth yet." Rachel backed away slightly and suddenly threw her fist forward onto the side of Quinn's skull knocking her unconscious.

"We're here" Rachel called to her own kind, "Subject is unconscious with a clearly broken ankle, been unconscious since before discovery so unsure on timescale."

Several of Rachel's elders surrounded the human girl securing her injured limb and getting her secured for transport.

"Berry, the leader wishes you to get back to base as soon as possible, you'd best have some answers." Shouted one of the crew in her direction.

Rachel released the beast and relished the sweet pain of the change as it ripped through her body. She glanced one last time at the unconscious girl being lumbered back to the compound before starting her own journey back.

**AN: Greetings and if you've made it this far, Thank You for giving this a chance. I'm not a writer but this idea hasn't left me alone for over a month so thought i'd give it a go. Looking for a beta reader to improve grammar and any obvious mistakes i have missed, so please give me a bell if you're willing to take on a newbie! Reviews would be appreciated and welcomed as well as constructive criticism.**

**Socks**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

The first feeling that Quinn registered was a pounding headache, flashes of the night before pulsed through her skull in time to the pain. Deep brown eyes invaded her consciousness. _"I don't think it's wise for you to run your mouth yet."_ Echoed through her ears. Eyes still tightly closed Quinn brought her hand to her face, wincing as her fingers brushed over the right side of her head.

"You're awake." The obvious was stated as someone touched her hand, Quinn knew the voice well but the fog in her mind wouldn't let her recall the name belonging to the voice. Quinn slowly opened her eyes. Santana, the name slowly seeped forward in Quinn's mind.

"S, I got out. I did it! We could do it again, you, me and the others, wecould-" The dark haired girl quickly covered Quinn's mouth.

"Did the fall knock all the smarts out of you?!" Santana hissed, "We won't be doing anything, some of us have a chance to get out of here without risking everything! God knows what they're going to do to you. Christ, Q. That Berry bitch is in with the Masters now, probably planning how to knock you off without it being too obvious. We had a plan Fabray, we'd stick together, get ourselves better prospects. Ah damn it, what am I going to do without you?" Tears started to fill the girls eyes, mind filled with unspeakable prospects for the girl laying prone in front of her.

"Get ourselves better prospects? Who were we kidding? A better prospect equals being the pets of those supposedly better than us by birth, either the dogs or the bloodsuckers. Whichever way you look at it, no matter where we are, it could all be taken away from us in a second, all you have to do is look at one of them wrong and you're stuck." Quinn's self-righteous speech was cut off by the door to the room swinging open.

"As touching as this talk must be, I need to talk to the revolutionary alone." Rachel glared at Santana, "Go back to the compound quickly, girl. Mention nothing about Fabray to anyone or you'll be seeing one of my kind sooner than you would wish." The power crawling under the smaller girl's skin was apparent in her tone. Santana cast a glance in Quinn's direction before heading out of the room, head down.

"Now then, I have been given the task to inform you of the situation as the masters see it and how it shall affect your future. Though I find myself curious, what has changed? We went through your file. Until this incident you've been a good little human, though to hear you talk you are a battle hardened revolutionary." Rachel's head tilted to the side as she studied the girl in front of her.

Quinn just shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Rachel sighed and took the seat Santana had originally been seated in to Quinn's left.

"I'd appreciate if you looked at me while I spoke to you" stated Rachel. Hazel eyes reluctantly peered out under a heavy brow, the gaze oddly intense for a supposedly concussed girl.

"Now, as I'm sure you realise, you've put the masters in a difficult spot. And has it's happened on my packs watch it is seen as partly my fault. So you'll be happy to know it is not only you who is to be punished." Rachel's hands balled into a tight fist, knuckles whitening though the force of the grip. "You and I shall be spending a lot of time together, Quinn. I do hope you'll be more pleasant and engaging the next time I see you.

* * *

A finely built, light skinned boy was sprawled on the couch, contemplating the future, however the constant humming from the floor in front of him was making it difficult.

"Brittany, as much as I love a good, cheery tune I don't think now is too appropriate. Don't want to upset Rachel whenever she gets back from the centre." Said Kurt, covering his eyes with his forearm.

The smiling blonde rolled over on the wooden floor to face her pack mate."Rach never gets mad at me, silly. It's not like she made that Quinn girl do a runner anyway. Surely the masters realise that. I don't think they'll be too mean, after all everyone likes Rach. Even them."

Kurt wished he could see the world as such a fair and happy place as Brittany. "Brit, it's the masters. They have to maintain the control I don't think they'll see it that simply." If Kurt was in his beast form his ears would have pricked and he heard someone at the front door. Brittany gathered herself off the floor and flung herself at the smaller girl as soon as the door opened.

"Rach, you're back so soon!" Brittany pulled back from the hug to throw Kurt a knowing look, "Told you the masters wouldn't be mean."

Rachel patted the taller girl on the back, "We'll see Britt, but firstly we need to get one of the spare rooms liveable, we'll be having a guest to stay soon enough, could you see if we have any clean sheets?" Brittany grinned and nodded, skipping off to investigate the current bed sheet status.

"A guest?" Questioned Kurt.

Rachel nodded as she slumped down into the chair opposite Kurt's sofa. "Seems like this Fabray is getting what she wanted, she gets to come stay with us, out of the compound. At least until she's recovered. Masters deemed it appropriate to assign the babysitting duty to me. So you guys will have fun patrolling without me while I'm on glorified house arrest, eh?"

Kurt grimaced, "Well at least you haven't been demoted or shoved out of the pack. You just got to get through a few weeks with a human. Surely it won't be that bad. I mean, some werewolves choose to have humans around, they must have something good about them." Kurt gave Rachel what he thought was a supportive and encouraging smile.

Rachel groaned, "Well, if you can think of that positive trait please feel free to share." Rachel heaved in a deep breath, forcing herself up and out of the chairs comfy embrace. "Guys!" She shouted, causing Kurt to wince, "Lets go for a run, I fancy a hunt right now."

Footsteps thundered through the house, the rest of the pack not needing to be asked twice. Most already half changed as they clambered out of the front door. Rachel was casting her clothes to the side as she nudged the boy still sprawled on the couch in front of her. Kurt sighed, "Fine, lets enjoy your last night of freedom then" Kurt uncovered his eyes to see a large grin cover Rachel's face before it started to crack, bulge and change as the beast broke free. Soon enough a large dark brown wolf was sat in front of him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "One thing I don't understand, is how you are smaller than me in human form but so much bigger than me in that form!" Rachel yapped and head butted his legs before jumping easily over the sofa and out the front door. The boy ruefully shook his head at his friends actions before allowing himself to change paying no attention to his clothes ripping and tearing around were so last season any way.

* * *

Quinn couldn't hear much from outside the plain white room she'd been left in, the odd clatter of heels down the corridor rang through the walls. She had no idea how long it had been since Rachel had left, the light in the room constant and not a word from the people who came to give her a drink and a sandwich at what she assumed was lunchtime. Or had it been dinnertime? Quinn had no clue, and no way of finding out, no one else had come into her room. Even Quinn's usually busy mind had quietened , the silence leaving her feeling more lonely than ever. The lights suddenly switched off. Ahh, well at least Quinn now knew what time it was, every night the regimented compound timetable had all lights switched off at ten thirty, not a single one would be able to be turned on until six thirty in the morning. Quinn attempted to sleep but her previously quiet mind came roaring back to life.

"_What has changed? You and I shall be spending a lot of time together, Quinn"_ God, that voice, smooth, oddly controlled for someone with apparently so much power running through them. Quinn's head throbbed in testimony to the power that ran through at least the girls arm. Previously quiet worries now stormed Quinn's mind, what would happen to her, would she be taken back to the compound? She never thought since planning her escape that she'd be wishing she could be curled up on her assigned bed, whispering over to Santana. Quinn never bothered to really think about the consequences of her failure, success had been the only thing on her mind. Well now at least she was a blip on the radar not just _"a good little human". _But what would this new found attention bring? Hopefully the morning would bring answers with it.

* * *

Rachel marched up the steps to the centre, head held high and shoulders back. No matter how much she was dreading the rest of the day, she couldn't let the Masters of Lima see her fear. Doors swung open ahead of her as the sensors registered her presence. The fragile looking red-head on reception pointed Rachel in the direction of the meeting room.

As Rachel pushed open the door two things were apparent to her, both masters had graced her with their presence and the presence of the usually night bound William Schuester meant that all natural light was banished from the room, now only dimly lit with lamps.

"Ah, the eighth dwarf has finally arrived this morning" The harsh commanding tone from the wolf master, Sue Sylvester rang through the room. Rachel almost felt her posture slip but managed to catch herself.

"Good morning to you both, Masters. I am happy to be able to be-"

"No morning is good for me, Rachel" Commented the pale second Master, sipping at a red liquid from the glass in front of him. "Let's get down to business, so I can finally rest. Sue and I require you to ensure this mistake of yours doesn't have any consequences, it's the last thing we needed before the review of the area. You wouldn't want either of us to be forced to give up our positions would you?" Will as held Rachel's eye, Rachel could feel his influence reaching out to her and tried not to flinch away.

"Will" Growled Sue, "Rachel knows her place, I don't want the small amount of intelligence she possesses locked away beneath that cabbage patch you call hair."

Will blinked, breaking the connection. "Fine, but let me perfectly clear, Rachel. Sue and I have no qualms in permanently locking you into your beast and using you and a glorified foot rest if you mess up this assignment."

Sue Sylvester grinned, "Could not have put that insult better myself William, you are learning! I thought perhaps my advice would be repelled away from you ears with the amount of product in your hair."

Will glared at Sue, "Sue and I have determined that the best spin to place on this incident is, forbidden infatuation."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? I hadn't even heard of this human before yesterday, I think even the simplest human would guess that was a lie!"

Sue stormed forward, lifting Rachel off her feet by her collar, "How dare you? Do you believe your masters are that stupid to not have figured that into the equation? Silly pup, your human has regularly been disappearing from her friends for periods of time for a few months; a few cleverly asked questions and doctored pictures are enough to put the idea in their heads. Within a few days the whole compound will be buzzing with the news of your sordid affair. I trust your pack isn't stupid enough to want to dispel these rumours if they wish to keep you around."

Sue threw Rachel down, "Now go and collect your human and make your exit look good, there is a news crew in place outside to capture some photos for when the story breaks free tonight. Dismissed." With that the two masters turned their backs to the girl still on the floor.

Rachel stood up and smoothed out her clothes. "I will try my best Masters. Thank you for this opportunity." Rachel spun round and left the room.

Will smiled, "That went well. This should all blow over quickly without too much of a ripple for us."

Sue just nodded in reply, eyes narrowed in thought.

* * *

Quinn startled when the door swung open, an irate looking Rachel Berry storming in, clutching something in her fist.

"Now Quinn, are you going to be a good little human for me or shall I have to resort to less than pleasant measures again?" Questioned Rachel without so much as a greeting.

"Depends on whether you tell me what the hell is going to happen to me, Berry."

Rachel shook her head, shutting the door and making her way over to the chair next to Quinn's bed. "Well, you won't be going back to the compound, you'll no doubt be pleased to know. However I require you to accompany me back to my packs home, where you shall now be staying. And while the public can see us, you are required to pretend that you are in love with me."

Quinn coughed, the water she'd just sipped spluttering out of her mouth, "That best be some weird wolf joke, Berry"

"Ha ha, You wish!" Rachel thrust what she'd been holding onto Quinns lap. Quinn picked the pictures up, There were pictures of the pair of them together, looking more than chummy. Quinn's eyes bulged, "What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"Seems like you handed an opportunity of a cover up to the Masters long ago, Quinn. Who disappears for several hours on a regular basis without telling her friends? Your friends and family were questioned yesterday over your escape. Not a single one could state where you'd be going, that hole in their knowledge enabled the masters to suggest that you and I have been engaging in a relationship of sorts for the last few months. These doctored images may have been shown to several of them to further convince them. So unfortunately your transgressions have landed us both into this situation and if you could help me by being somewhat cooperative I'd appreciate it." Rachel finally sucked in a breath at the end of her speech while hazel eyes stared blankly at the pictures in front of her.

After what seemed like an eternity Quinn's eyes broke away from the images and swung towards Rachels, "No, bloody way. No no no no no. That is not going to happen, ever. How exactly are you going to stop me shouting to the roof tops about this giant lie?" Quinn's voice was getting louder and louder. Rachel stood and reached into her pocket and brought out a syringe with a pretty harsh looking needle on the end of it.

"One of the nurses thought this might help us at least get back to the house without too much trouble, now please stay still I've not done this before." Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and held it still whilst injecting the sedative into Quinn's system. Quinn's eyes drifted closed as Rachel gently laid her back in the bed, deep brown eyes were the last thing she saw.

A smooth voice whispering "I'm sorry" was the last thing she heard before the oblivion of sleep took over.

**AN: A second chapter the day after?! I was not expecting time to be this kind too me. Don't expect another update as quickly, I'm back at work from tomorrow so updates will be slower but they will be coming, my muse would hardly let me sleep last night! Hope this lived up to the expectations of the first chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome and still looking for a beta reader! **

**Socks xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry" Whispered Rachel as she laid Quinn's prone form gently back on the bed. The sedative would last a couple of hours so she had plenty of time. Rachel sat on the chair next to the bed, studying Quinn, her mind in turmoil. The sedating had just felt wrong. For as stupid as Rachel thought humans were, they were still living breathing things. Hell, most of the time Rachel could pass as one of them, her grandparents had lived as part of their society. Rachel knew that she was not a revolutionary; she liked the world as it was and the opportunities it gave her. But as her chances of climbing through the ranks seemed to fade in front of her eyes due to one mistake, Rachel could feel some of her attitude shifting. Rachel sighed, now was not the time to sit and consider changing her point of view. She was being punished for a mistake, her bitterness could only come from a child-like want to skirt around authority with only a tap on the wrist if she went too far.

Silencing her busy mind Rachel got up and started to gather Quinn into her arms, almost bridal style. As she lifted the other girl of the bed with ease the taller girls head shifted into the crook of her neck. Rachel imagined that this would look appropriate, injured human being cradled close by her infatuated werewolf. Rachel would keep her head down and close to Quinn's as if whispering reassurances instead of bleakly trying to avoid and head on shot by one of the cameras lying in wait outside. Rachel made sure the weight of the girl was secure in her arms before wrangling the door to the corridor open. With one last deep, centring breath, Rachel stepped out into the corridor to begin what she felt was going to be a very testing time.

* * *

Brittany was enjoying the job Rachel had assigned to her this morning before leaving. The spare bedding was too drab in her opinion so she'd found a red blanket to place over the end of the bed. She'd even placed some of her cheery pictures around the room, baby animals mainly. Something that would seem almost irresistible to either form she was in, for two very different reasons! Brittany had even dusted; though she felt mean getting rid of all the poor dust bunnies homes. Her wolf rumbled at the thought and sight of bunnies. Perhaps Rachel would lead them on another hunt tonight with their new friend.

"You done yet, blondie?" A deep voice came from the door, where a muscled, mohawked boy now stood.

"I think so Puck, do you think it looks alright? It's still a bit boring but we don't have any more bright things and Rachel said we shouldn't go out until she got back but I don't"

"It looks great, Britt." Puck reassured, "I'm pretty sure this will be the best room Rachel's new friend has ever stayed in. Let's go watch tv with the others, eh? No one else is really talking and it's weird." He grumbled.

"Okay! I was getting bored by myself anyway!" Brittany grinned and skipped out of the room. Puck smirked and followed her through to where the rest of the pack was sitting.

Kurt was sitting in his usual seat, mirror in front of his face trying to get his hair as perfect as he could, last night's hunt seemed to have caused it to become uncontrollable. Brittany had sat on the floor in front of the fussing boy, craning her neck to grin at him and occasionally puff air into his hair causing the boy to grumble and glared into his mirror. A lanky boy had commandeered Rachel's usual haunt of the chair, tapping away on his knees to a tune only he could hear. Puck reached over and grabbed the remote of the arm of the chair before collapsing onto the sofa next to Kurt, changing the tv from some cartoon to human only American football.

Mike startled, "Hey dude, I was watching that!"

Puck raised an eyebrow and flexed his right bicep in silent challenge.

"Fine, whatever. You know I'm a lover not a fighter" stated Mike wiggling his eyebrows causing Brittany to giggle.

They were and odd group, but their bonds were strong. True arguments were rare and often solved by the glue in their small family, Rachel. Puck had known her the longest, their families having apparently been close before the war and reveal, a tradition both had gladly kept. Rachel had brought Brittany under her wing after meeting her at playgroup. Kurt and Mike had been assigned to the group of three on the first trial round up practice and they'd been kept in that group ever since, forced to leave the comfort of their parents abodes and out into the realities of work. They had taken comfort in each other, knowing the others would be there for them if anything should happen. They had a bond stronger than blood. The beasts that ran just under their skins had claimed kinship. Nothing would part them easily.

The tv chattered away about the pros and cons of the training centres some of the start humans had been sent to. Some focusing on pure physical power, others strategy until the main presenter went quiet holding the ear that held a speaker in. The presenter looked straight into the camera

"The masters have informed the station that an important announcement is about to be, All television sets will be transferred to the news channel for the announcement in 3, 2 , 1" The tv flickered then a weathered news person appeared on the screen.

"As many of you are aware a human girl, Quinn Fabray, went missing two days ago at around 4 o'clock. She was recovered that evening unconscious with a broken ankle, received during her flight from the compound." The pack had all gone quiet, watching the TV intently, would this tell them of the master's final plan for the girl that was coming back here at some point today. "Though her motive until now had been unknown to her friends and family as well as the greater public. Through hard work to determine what had provoked this highly unusual occurrence the masters discovered both the motivation and what enabled Miss Fabray's perceived escape." A picture of Rachel Berry officially receiving the leadership of the round up pack flashed on screen. "Miss Berry, one of the local round up pack leaders, who had a 100% safety record until this incident had been tight lipped around the announcement of the girls escape. But the new reports reveal the light on both girls." A picture of Quinn Fabray almost snuggled up to Rachel appeared on screen pushing the previous picture away. The entire packs jaw dropped and they looked at each other incredulously. "A secret relationship as been occurring under the noses of both the humans' friends and Rachel's own pack. Apparently the pair of loved up teenagers had decided to run off together to where relationships such as theirs are more commonly seen. However when Miss Fabray injured herself whilst Miss Berry's own pack were conducting the rescue mission that no doubt Fabray and Berry had planned to fail, Miss Berry called a recovery team rather than watch her young love in pain. Interviews reveal that both the human's friend and the wolf's friends were unaware of the relationship. Whilst this type of relationship aren't unheard of, they are rare between two such low ranking individuals. Could this infatuation have robbed them both of the desire to climb the ranks or was Miss Berry wanting the human to be quiet until she had reached a high enough rank to be able to employ Miss Fabray into her household? If so what caused the desperation in the pair to want to flee their lifetime homes in order to find a new life? Hopefully this will become apparent in time. The young girls left the hospital that had treated Miss Fabray slightly earlier this afternoon. These images captured as the two left show that the bond between the two still seems stable" Film of Rachel cradling Quinn as she descended the steps and onto the sidewalk were shown, neither girl seemed aware of the cameras Quinn's face hidden next to Rachel's neck, Rachel's head lowered to be closer to Quinn's. Once awhile down the path Rachel broke into a run until they were out of shot. The news persons weathered face reappeared, smiling ruefully, "The Masters have given these two love birds a reprieve, granting Rachel Berry a licence to keep Quinn Fabray at her packs home, to be reviewed once Quinn's injuries have healed, as both had shown promise, no one wishes to punish the overzealousness of young love too harshly. However it is unclear what will occur after the recovery period had ended, though no doubt we will be informed of the master's wisdom after the upcoming area review has occurred." The presenter gave the camera a full toothy smile, "You will now be returned to that you were previously watching, good day." Before the TV flickered Puck powered it down.

The pack sat in stunned silence.

Brittany grinned, "So that Quinn girl is the one coming to stay? Awesome finally, it won't be more boys than girls!"

Puck shuddered, "A human? In here, don't they have different needs to us? What do they even eat?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Are you really that stupid Puck? You might as well be human half the time! She can eat what we eat here! I'm more concerned that Rachel has to apparently pretend to be in love with a human when she seems to think less of them than any of us!"

Mike nodded, "The masters obviously wanted to make sure no one thought that this Quinn would ever just genuinely want to leave the compound, otherwise the rest might start to think similarly. But Rachel in love with this girl? Can she pull it off? Masters might just decide to drop her if she doesn't keep their line of reasoning going?"

"But what about Quinn, if she was running away surely she can't like us or the vamps very much. What if she ruins it for Rachie?!" The three boys looked at Brittany in worry, none of them had thought of that potential problem. Before any of them could address that problem a thud came from the door and Rachels muffled voice came through, "Can someone let me in? I can't unlock the door with this deadweight in my arms!"

Mike ran to the door, twisting the key and swinging the door inwards, "Dude, don't call her a deadweight, anyone could overhear you! No one would call their star-crossed lover a dead weight. Jeez get your act together Rachel. Whatever would we do without you?!" Mike had barely paused for breath and still hadn't stood aside to let Rachel and her guest through the door.

Rachel quirked her lips into a smirk, "Mike Chang, have to forgotten the timetable that quickly? Our only neighbours are on patrol? Now hurry up and let me in or else I might drop Quinn and squished human on the doorstep might be harder to explain away than a poor choice of vocabulary!"

Mike stood to the side and Rachel walked in heading towards the spare room she'd told Brittany to get comfortable this morning. The pack followed quietly and stayed in the doorway of the room as Rachel lowered Quinn into the bed. Once her quarry was safely down, Rachel stretched, holding her back. "Damn, she's heavier than she looks" Rachel muttered, causing a badly stifled laugh to come from Puck. .

"That's not a nice way to talk about your one and only Rach!" His shit-eating grin seemed to snap the shred of control she had. Rachel launched herself at Puck, forcing the others in the pack to scramble away as the pair hit the floor, the collar of pucks shirt held tightly in her fist, a snarl on her face as she spat out, "I don't need any of you giving me shit right now, I'm on glorified house arrest with a human who has difficult tendencies. All because something went wrong on one of our patrols. Now it wasn't me who went wandering off. So I think it'll be everyone's responsibility to help ensure our guest stays in the house without blowing the Masters story. Also I ban all jokes about Quinn's and I unfortunate situation." Rachel's chest was heaving from the force she'd put into her attack. Brittany, Mike and Kurt were stood over them, eye's wide never having seen Rachel be quite so forceful before. Everyone was silent unsure what to do or say now that such an odd situation had arisen. So it was a fortunate moment for a certain human to wake up.

As Quinn's eyes fluttered open she became aware of two things. First of all on the bedside table next to the bed she was now situated on was one of the cutest pictures of a baby rabbit she'd ever seen. Secondly there seemed to be an oddly tense atmosphere in the room. Quinn resolved to stay silent to try and garner more information. Her eyes swept from the picture to the doorway of the room, at the sight of which they widened.

Three werewolves stood the other side of the doorway over one increasingly familiar figure that was crouched over a large male threateningly.

The other female werewolf broke the silence the pack was stuck in, "Rachie, we're sorry. Don't be too mad at us. We'll help so as far as anyone will know you and Quinn are going to be the most awesome mates that this area has seen!" A cheery grin broke the girls face as she made her mind up and nudged the two boys at her side until they were nodding in agreement.

Quinn felt as though she'd turned green the nausea that overcame her at the thought of being trapped in this place with only five wolves as company. The Masters did know how to deal out a good punishment, she supposed. _"Oh god" _Quinn thought as the nausea kicked up a level and she began to retch.

Quick as a flash Rachel leapt off Puck, lifted Quinn off the bed (seems to be becoming a habit!)and took her out of the room. The rest of the pack eventually broke out of their shock induced stupor and headed back to their own rooms, intent to keep out of Rachel's way for a while.

* * *

Rachel deposited Quinn in the bathroom. Quinn slowly lowered herself down next to the toilet where she just sat, head between her knees trying to keep her breathing slow and deep.

"Sorry Quinn, I should have informed you of the fact that the sedatives side effects listed nausea as one of the more common ailments after use." Quinn just groaned in answer. Rachel's guilt forced her closer to Quinn, where she lowered herself to Quinn's level, reached out and hesitantly rubbed Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn's head slowly rose and one eye opened to peer suspiciously at Rachel, "What are you still doing in here? Do you literally have to watch me every second of the day?! There's not a window in here so I can't make a break for it. So please just give me a minute's peace without having to do your bidding, go beat on some of your own friends again for all I care! Just give me some space please?!" Quinn's voice never rose above a whisper but the desperation in it was apparent.

Rachel stood and headed towards the door without a sound, as she reached the doorway she stopped, "I am sorry Quinn. But blaming me for the consequences of your actions is not going to prevent your regret or appease it. You do realise you'll be here for a while so when you are feeling up to it I will introduce you to the rest of the pack, I don't want you thinking we're all Neanderthals. The rest also have names. I'll be just outside; you can call if you need anything." Rachel stepped out of the room and closed the door firmly behind her. Rachel stood quietly for a moment, her hand still resting on the door. Quiet crying started to filter through the door; Rachel almost went back in, but managed to stop herself, knowing she'd be even less welcome than before. Rachel backed away to the wall opposite the door. The rest of the house was silent; the others must have retreated at her unusual outburst. Unshed tears shined in Rachel's eyes. It hadn't even been a day and she could feel her equilibrium fading, how much more trouble could one human girl cause in her life? As Rachel sat listening to the quiet cries from behind the door, Rachel's heart became heavy with the fear of what tomorrow would bring.

**AN: And thrid chapter done, muse still going strong for this but time keeps running away with me what with RL issues of work and animals and GF! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Just about to go and answer those i can before heading to bed. Hope you guys liked this one and as always reviews and constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**Socks x**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn forced herself to stop crying, no doubt the wolf was outside the bathroom and no matter how quiet she attempted to be Quinn knew Rachel would hear. The last thing she wanted was her prison keepers' pity. Quinn awkwardly pulled herself up, the heavy cast on her left foot made manoeuvring herself around difficult but she would manage, anything for the small reprieve of privacy. The nausea seemed to have faded. Quinn shuffled in a less than graceful manner over to the mirror. The hazel eyes that gazed straight back at her had a spark of desperation that she hadn't seen before. Quinn shook her head; she had to get it together. She'd been clever enough to find a gap in the system before, Quinn would do it again. A corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk. Quinn Fabray would twist the situation to her advantage, she'd somehow ended up associated with someone that had the potential for power. She could use that power if she played her cards right. Hell, she and Santana had been scheming for as long as she could remember for an opportunity like this. Quinn's eyes squeezed shut in pain at the thought of Santana. Surely her friend would see this as a betrayal, a scheme to get only herself the power they both craved. Quinn would have to make that better, but there was nothing she could do now. Delicate hands turned the tap and a slowly warming stream of water ran over her arms. Quinn savoured the simple pleasure of washing some of the grime off herself. She rinsed her face, gave herself a satisfied nod in the mirror before shuffling to the door.

Quinn slowly opened the door, expecting an alert Rachel Berry to be stood right behind it at attention. But Quinn was not greeted with that. Instead there was a small figure of a girl sat on the floor, knees curled into her chest, arms hugging them to the body, head bowed onto the knees a wild mass of brown hair covering the face from view. The figure didn't move. Quinn watched the Rachel for a moment; you could almost imagine this figure presented was human. Of course she knew better, the intensity of the beast that ran through Rachel's veins was apparent in most of her waking moments, so close to the surface yet so controlled.

"Berry." Quinn said. Still no movement in front of her.

"Oi Berry, I'm ready for whatever it is you want me to do next" Quinn rolled her eyes at the lacked of movement, she thought werewolves were meant to have superhuman senses.

"Fine I'll just shuffle myself awkwardly to the door and have another taste of freedom then. See you later." With that Quinn set off using the wall as extra support, the cast scraping loudly against the floor.

Rachel jumped. "What the hell?!" Her head shot upwards, eyes devoid of any trace of sleep.

"As impressive as that quick change of consciousness was, Berry. Someone forgot to get me crutches so I can get myself around, without looking like some kind of drunk. Now where am I allowed to go in this place? Or am I being kept in the one room I woke up in?" Quinn didn't back down from Rachel's gaze as she spoke.

Rachel forced herself up, her back protesting in several loud cracks. Rachel allowed herself a satisfying stretch before answering.

"Of course not, Quinn. Contrary to what you think, I am not the one punishing you. It is we who are being punished. Your resentment towards me is unfair and will make this period of time a lot more unpleasant than it needs to be. I shall endeavour to remedy the situation on your mobility as quickly as possible but for now, do you wish for me to assist you? I thought we could go to the living room and get you comfortable, possibly some food. Maybe introduce you to the rest of the pack?"

"_God, she enjoys using old school words and paragraphs whenever she can"_ thinks Quinn.

"Living room sounds good Berry. And an arm to lean on would be useful. Probably easier than the wall." Quinn made herself give the girl in front of her a small smile. After all, she'd been right and Quinn had no intention of making her stay here any worse than it had to be. Besides she still had to figure out how to twist this to her advantage.

Rachel went a step further than offering an arm to assist Quinn. She wrapped one around Quinn's waist. "I believe this would be quicker. No use taking 10 minutes for a 10 second journey that would just be a waste of time. And I really don't like wasting time."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Maybe wolves didn't have a sense of personal space or maybe Berry was just ignorant of this usual social practice. As they walked through the house, Quinn started to notice the cold. Quinn realised that she'd never seen a wolf in any type of winter clothing, even in the coldest times. As the cold started to seep into Quinn she noticed the large amount of warmth coming of the girls arm and rather unexpectedly a flash of the girl's naked body rushed through her mind. A blush rose to Quinn's cheeks. As Rachel helped her onto the sofa, she noticed the flush on Quinn's face.

"Are you feeling alright Quinn? I can assist you back to bed if you wish to further sleep off any effects of the sedative." Rachel's brown eyes conveyed a seemly genuine desire to help.

Quinn frowned at the mention of the sedative, any thoughts about just how warm and soft this girl in front of her was got shoved out of her mind. This girl in front of her wasn't human, she'd knocked her out though punch and forced sedation into Quinn. No matter how innocent or genuine she seemed to be, this was a young beast in a deceptively gentle form. Quinn shouldn't let herself be fooled or sucked into this seemingly kind persona.

"I'm fine, manhands. I would appreciate a blanket though, it's frickin' freezing here. Don't you guys have heating?"

Rachel looked quizzically at her hands and shook her head, "No Quinn, we don't really feel the cold, I'll get a blanket for you. I'll be back in a minute." As Rachel left the room she detoured by the front door, twisted the key in lock then pocketed the said key.

Quinn's frown deepened. It wasn't like she could get up and run out of the house yet. That small action had shown the true balance of how the relationship between the two was defined, prisoner and jail keeper.

Rachel returned to the room a tattered blanket in her hands. "I'm sorry about the poor condition of this blanket, seems like we don't have one and this must have been left her at some point. I think the moths may have gotten at it." Rachel's nose crinkled. "One of the pack will stop at your accommodation tomorrow and get some appropriate clothing for you and pick up a new blanket. Hopefully this will be acceptable and keep you warm enough until then." Rachel placed the blanket next to Quinn on the sofa.

"It'll do. Thanks I guess"

"No problem at all."

An awkward silence fell. Neither of them looking at each other. A loud bang echoed through the house and footsteps started towards the living room. Brittany appeared in the doorway a grin on her face.

"Hi guys! Oh Quinnie, I'm Brittany by the way. It's nice to meet Rachels mate and it's so cool that you're here. We can finally play boy v girl team games with even numbers. Course me and Rach always win anyway. Kurt can rarely be bothered to play properly, Puck gets bored too quickly and Mike gets too fidgety, he wants to move even more than me!" Brittanys singsong voice filled the room as she settled herself on the floor facing the sofa where Quinn was situated and Rachel stood next to the arm.

"Hello Brittany. I'm not really one for games," Brittany pouted, "well, too often. Maybe we'll play one soon, I guess. Oh and you do know I'm not really Rachels mate, your masters"

"No Brittany is right." Rachel intervened, "That is how the masters expect us to behave and you will be treated as such here. There are a lot of packs around here, no doubt some will be curious and come for a look. We can't afford to be complacent. The others know not to joke about the situation and I will make sure they treat you as necessary."

Quinn almost growled, "So what, you're expecting me to snuggle up to you at any opportunity, be a pretty trophy on your arm? It's pathetic, you probably asked the masters for this, you're like the one wolf on patrol that hasn't had some kind of attachment and it's pathetic. I will act when I need to but please don't expect me to be crowing from the rooftop that I'm your mate. Gross"

Rachel rose to the bait, her eyes darkening as the wolf rose to just under the surface. "Don't you call me pathetic, human. There are too many chances for it to go wrong if you simply pick and choose when you wish to cooperate. As for having no attachments, my focus was on achieving the best I could achieve without distraction, not for lack of suitors. The masters will have had their reasons for this unusual circumstance but I am not going to let a naïve little girl mess up my plans simply because she thinks something is _gross_. Now that would be pathetic" Rachel and Quinn continued to glare at each other while Brittany's eyes flickered between the two of them.

"_I've never seen Rachie so on edge. What is it about this one person that's go her so on edge? Hmmm, oh well, I'm bored of this oddly intense eye contact."_

"Hey, Rach!" It took a while for the other girl to wrench her gaze of her new charge. "What's for tea? I'm starved!"

Rachel smiled indulgently. "I'll see what I can scrounge up Brittany. Could you inform Quinn of the other pack members that I'm sure she'll be meeting when they smell food." Rachel walked through to the kitchen, eager to have a chance to decompress.

Brittany grinned up at Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"The rest of the pack are awesome! Puck and Rachie have been together the longest; their families knew each other before the war and the reveal. Oh Puck's the one with the Mohawk, the one that Rachel floored earlier before she swooped you off coz you felt poorly. Then I came along, when we started at playgroup, some other pup was trying to take my crayons and Rachel chased them off and we haven't been apart since! Rachel is so nice, she just likes to look after everyone. You should really give her a chance you know. You might like her!"

Quinn felt her eyebrow rise in response to the thought that she and Rachel might come to like each other. "Maybe Brittany, but I won't promise anything, I think we just clash" Quinn realised she was talking to this girl like she was another innocent human. Brittany really did have the ability to bring down anyone's walls quickly without them even realising it. "Who are the other two boys here?"

"Oh they are Mike and Kurt. Mike's a whizz at computers and stuff but he just loves to move, we like to dance a lot. Oh he's the Asian one by the way. Kurt is the one who tries really hard with his hair and clothes. Oh and he's gay" Quinn didn't know why this was brought up, after the reveal, even the most fundamental religious groups didn't react as harshly to LGBTQ people, it was now discrimination based on species rather than gender or sexuality. Who gave a monkey on the gender of your partner when there was a chance they were a cursed creature of the night. Brittany continued, "They are both nice too! They've only been around a year, since the masters assigned the new round up packs. But we're all family and I love them." Brittany gave a firm nod on the last statement. "I'm sure you'll love them, we're going to keep you safe and sound" Brittany's warm smile almost made Quinn forget that this safe and sound arrangement meant contained against her will in a household of wolves.

The smell of some kind of tomato sauce started to waft through the kitchen door and through the house Brittany turned away from Quinn and flicked on the TV to some music channel, head beginning to bob to the pop tune playing. Heavy footsteps headed towards the living room and Puck appeared from the hall following his nose, "Oi, Rach. What's for tea?!" He shouted, flopping himself down on the chair,

"You'll see in a minute!" Came his reply. Puck gave Brittany a wink, "Has it got any meat in it?" Quinn was confused, wolves loved meat all the ads on TV seemed to make it appear that way anyway.

"Puck, for the hundredth time, no! If you want meat in your meals here you cook them! You know I don't like to eat anything that's been cruelly slaughtered in this form."

Puck's grin grew, "So it's alright if you do the cruel slaughtering?" Quinn would have snorted if she wasn't so determined not to react to the groups antics.

Rachel shook her head in the kitchen, "I'm not getting into this once again with you _Noah._"

Puck quickly lost his grin, "Oi, don't call me that, some of us would like to keep our flawless reputation."

Brittany giggled and whispered to Quinn, "This happens, like, every night." Almost on cue Kurt and Mike sauntered into the room.

"Noah, I've never heard anyone refer to you as flawless. Your so called reputation must be imaginary." Rachel smiled to herself, this argument never failed to take place and was now an almost calming ritual to her.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck and walked straight into the kitchen, where Rachel was just serving up.

"How are you doing Rachel? Got Quinn up to speed and settled?" Questioned Kurt.

"Quinn knows what is expected of her. Though I doubt she'll make it easy. But I'm fine Kurt, I'll make it work. It has to." Rachel's arm shook slightly as she continued to sort out the portions of pasta and sauce.

Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Rachel, you know we'll be here for you whatever happens, right? We'll make this work regardless of what that little ice queen of yours thinks she can get away with."

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel patted the hand on her shoulder, "Now you need take a few plates through, I'm good at a lot of tasks but waitressing is not one of them!"

Rachel took two plates through; she would grab her own later, she wasn't hungry anyway. As she walked back into the living room Rachel noticed Quinn's eyes instantly snap towards her. Mike was now perched on the sofa next to her, wittering on about some computer game or something that he was determined to teach her, as he was bored of playing Puck all the time. "So basically it's simple really, loads of humans play it so I'm sure you'd be able to play. I'm sure you'd be better than Kurt, it was like he didn't care."

"That's because I didn't care" stated Kurt as he virtually strutted in with three plates on his arm, obviously practiced in this role. "Right Puck, yours is the biggest one in my hand, coz you're a pig. Hurry up and take it before I drop everything,"

Puck scooped his plate away from Kurt and instantly began eating, giving Quinn a grin with tomato sauce all around his mouth.

"Ergh, gross Puck! Eat it nicely, otherwise you'll scare Rachel's mate away" Brittany chastised

"I can't scare her off. She's stuck here with us. 'Sides no one can resist the Puckerman charm!"

"As I stated before about the reputation, Noah, I believe this charm to be imaginary also." Stated Rachel as she passed Quinn one of the plates and Brittany the other. Rachel, shifted the blanket out of the way and sat down next to Quinn who was hesitantly picking at her plate.

The other wolves were engrossed in their meals and as they eat a comfortable silence fell between them, the tunes from the TV filling the room. Rachel closed her eyes, that way she could imagine it was a normal night, they'd relax for a while if they didn't have a patrol, go for a run and life would be simple. A soft clunk of a plate being placed down reached her ears. An electric feeling pulsed over the back of Rachel's neck. Rachel opened her eyes and glanced at the girl next to her, to be met by the fathomless hazel eyes looking back at her.

"_I will make this work for myself" _Thought Quinn, _"I might as well play nice for now, not like I'd win in a fight anyway." _

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile, "That was good, thanks. I'm still quite tired though. Think you could give me a hand back through to the bedroom?"

It seemed to Rachel that the girl was handing her an olive branch _"Thank god for Brittany, she can get anyone on side." _Rachel beamed at the other girl. "Sure I'll help you, Quinn, no point letting you struggle." Rachel stood and picked up the blanket before offering her arm to Quinn. The two headed out of the room.

Puck looked around a moment later, confusion on his face, "What the hell was that? I know I didn't imagine a shouting match between them like, 20 minutes ago."

The only pack member to acknowledge Puck was Mike, who simply shrugged and said, "Girls are weird, man."

**AN: Whew, long time no see! I was in Turkey lurkey for a week and my planned internet access never appeared so it had to wait awhile! I hope this was alright! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter all of them are appriecated! Other glee members who have not been seen will be making their appearances soon enough! Anyway, i hope your all well and as usual reviews and constructive crictism are always welcome and wanted. :)**

**Socks x**


	5. Chapter 5

"The area review is in one week, Sue. I don't feel that the compound is running up to standard, we should have more active and visible patrols. Perhaps more role calls since there was at least an hour after that Quinn girl escaped and we were alerted." Will spoke to Sue's back, as she was looking out over her terrain through the window.

Sue sighed, she'd been up all day barking orders and now the sun had set she still had another two hours until she could call it a day and head out on a hunt. And those two hours were to be filled by her less than endearing partner in office William Schuester. Sue shuddered, vampires still disgusted her. She'd fought in the war against them; they'd fought dirty as a rule of thumb. Often using there mind warping abilities to create traps for whole packs. That's not to say the wolves didn't give out their fair share of dubious attacks, if a nest was found during the day any wolf wouldn't hesitate to introduce the night dwellers to their long forgotten friend, the sun. Sue smirked, she still hadn't gotten the smell of sizzling flesh out of her nose. If it hadn't of been for the vampires both kinds would still be living in the shadows of the human society. She supposed the reveal had had its uses, it'd brought her power, even if she did had to deal with vampires on a daily, no, nightly basis.

Sue could remember exactly where she was the moment of the reveal. She'd been working in her office of William Mckinley High School where she was the highly successful cheerleading coach. Part of the reason of that success was in only recruiting werewolf cheerleaders, meaning seeming impossible physical stunts could be put into even the most regular routine. The only problem had been explaining why her team would never perform at matches or events falling on the full moon. She'd had her flatscreen tv on in the background, she used the noise from it to drown out the sound of the pathetic glee club rehearsing some pseudo cheerful song in the choir room. The news had flickered on, "Crazy prank or are the things of horror stories real?" Came the voice of the news announcer, "Footage of an attack in the Manhattan area of New York has been released. The video shows an individual in a club being surrounded by a group of individuals who without warning leap onto the individual, no weapons were used yet the person received multiple injuries, best described as puncture wounds. However this was not the most unusual part of the footage, mere moments after the group as fled the scene the injured party, laid on the floor, apparently unseen by the other patrons starts to visibly shake. Within moments of this, the limbs begin to twist at impossible angles. This continues until a large wolf like creature appears where the injured had previously been. Having seen this footage myself, it is in my humble opinion that it is all and elaborate hoax." Sue shook her head, if only that reporter knew what he was talking about. Sue felt that this would be written off by the humans, who had the uncanny ability to wish away anything that broke away from their precious norms.

But that didn't happen. More footage of similar attacks was popping up all over America and the world, an attack happening in a public place, captured by at least one camera, the injured always turning into a wolf. Soon enough YouTube and the like were filled with footage of people admitting to being a vampire or wolf or poorly filmed unexplainable actions or happenings on the street. Sure enough beings of both kinds came forward and admitted the existence. The war continued however more collateral damage occurred as the secrecy previously employed disappeared. Eventually the humans took a stand against both kinds, demanding a compulsory tagging system and curfew of both kinds. This policy proved unpopular in both wolf and vampire circles and as the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The humans own desire to control that which should not be contained was their own downfall. Once a truce was formed, the creatures of the night imposed their own tagging system and curfew on the humans, which eventually morphed into the successful system of today. Hell, if humans performed well enough they could be part of the power, they just had to work harder than most to get to that point. Not that it was all easy sailing in the new regime. That's why round up packs and patrolling nests existed. There were rebels of all kinds, humans themselves that could somehow endear themselves to individuals both kinds. Some wolves and vampires had formed alliances with human rebel groups wanting species equality. Course the masters' job was to ensure knowledge of these groups was kept as quiet as possible from all kinds. No point in letting all similarly minded individuals knowing there were others that shared their views. It would make power an even more difficult thing to keep.

"Sue, have you even heard a thing I've said?" The almost whining voice of William Schuester broke Sues reverie.

"Of course not William, the constant singing of the elf-like creature living in in the grease laden fur you call hair often drown out whatever to say to me." Scathing replied Sue. "Anyway, we'll increase the visible patrols of the packs and nests to 2 an hour, variable times though. Not always every half an hour. No good letting the humans have a predictable routine to exploit, is there?"

"No no, I suppose not. Have any of the packs given any indication of not believing in the ruse about Rachel and the human girl?"

"Of course not William, I've told you, Rachel knows the consequences of letting us down more than most pups. She won't allow the ruse to be uncovered."

William looked unconvinced, "If you're sure Sue. I suppose I'll have to trust you, the packs are your responsibility."

"Exactly William. Now we're done here. The full moon isn't far off us and the call of the hunt is making me less than inclined to stay in your baby butt chin's presence." Sue walked out of the room, leaving William in almost complete darkness except the glow of lights from the compound shining through the window. Will sank back into his chair, shadows playing over his face as he contemplated possible ways of impressing the area reviewers, perhaps a well-choreographed song and dance number, he'd have to talk to his teams.

* * *

Santana rushed through the streets of the compound, she was going to be late if she wasn't careful. The packs and the nests had been a lot more forth coming with the publicly humiliating punishments if anyone was even a second late to the various role calls of the day.

"_God damn it Q. Making a bad situation worse. And you not even here to experience it."_ Thought Santana as she climbed over a fence in the middle of her short cut to her dorm. She'd again failed to find anyone with any extra knowledge on Quinn's whereabouts during her mysterious disappearances. Everyone seemed convinced they'd seen glimpses of the couple disappearing into the shadows at some point, the propaganda so easily accepted. To Santana the idea of them being a couple was laughable. Of all the wolves Berry had been a stick in the mud, Santana had flirted with many of both the packs and the nests knowing you needed to be with one of them to really get out of this place for good. Hell, she'd even tried to lure Berry into a dark corner herself, everyone knew she was one of the most promising pups to be going through the ranks, but the only reaction she'd gotten was a blank stare and a shake of the head before the wolf carried on with her patrol. And Quinn had never come on to any of the wolfs on her own, she was the unattainable beauty of the pair, Santana would lure some of the patrols over and Quinn would always catch someone's eye, her ice queen persona always seemed irresistible to many who enjoyed a challenge. Course these nights would always end the same way. Quinn ruining their chances by continuing to be an ice queen instead of slowing warming to their company. Her argument for this constant lack of follow-through was, "If I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life pretending to like one of them, they at least have to resemble being interesting." Soon enough both would forget the incidents and start planning again, catching either a vamp's eye or a wolfs eye and start the whole process again.

Santana passed through the door to the dorm just as the buzzer sounded. _"Boom, on time"_ thought Santana. It was the first role call after sunset so it was a nest of vamps calling out the names of the list. Santana quickly replied to her name and headed to her bed. Out of habit she laid on her right side, however the bed next to hers was empty. Santana rolled onto her back, the rest of the dorm was quiet, she knew she wouldn't fall asleep for a while, used to talking a lot of the night away. Santana stared at the ceiling, eyes tracing the faint lines visible in the half darkness of the room. Maybe she'd find her answers tomorrow

* * *

Quinn settled herself on the bed, pulling the moth eaten blanket over her. Rachel hovered round the end of the bed.

"Are you sure that's alright for now Quinn? I'm sure one of the others will have something you could borrow, it's not like they'll need anything like that"

Quinn shook her head, "No it's fine Rachel. Thanks" An awkward silence fell between the two.

Rachel eventually broke it, "Right well if you're tired I'll leave you be. The pack are patrolling tomorrow so I'll get one of them to stop at your dorm and pick up your things so you can get more comfortable. I cannot believe I didn't think of it before. I mean it's obvious is it not? I mean we don't have heating but all the dorms are set at a constant 19 degrees, I'm sure this place barely gets to 12 on a hot day. I can only apologise for not thinking and"

"Woah, Rachel. It's alright, All I want now is to sleep if that's alright and like you said, it'll be sorted by tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

Rachel smiled and nodded, _"It's like the girls been swapped for a considerate twin"_ thought Rachel. "Okay, well then. I wish you a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Rachel left the room, turning off the light on her way out, but she left the door slightly ajar and a sliver of light shone through the gap between the door and it's frame. Quinn laid on her back, wishing she had her friend to chat the night away with, her mind would never let her rest for long.

Rachel made her way through to the living room were the rest of the pack were passing the evening in their usual ways. Puck and Mike battling away on some game, Brittany somehow dancing along to whatever noise was coming from the game and Kurt flipping through his fashion bibles. Rachel smiled at the familiarity. Just as she was about to head through to the kitchen to grab her dinner Brittany spotted her and dragged her over for a dance.

"Quinn's really pretty Rach. And she can be nice too. I think we'll all be fine! Are we going to another run tonight? I'm ready for one!"

Rachel smiled, it was only two nights until the full moon, it was difficult for any of them to resist the change for very long at the moment.

"I expect we'll all be fine too Britt. And you guys can go out. I'm stuck in remember? I've got an injured mate to look after."

Brittany grinned, "Oh yeah, you can't leave her behind! Perhaps when she's feeling better we'll show her one of the runs?"

"Sure Britts, I'll ask her." Rachel broke away from the dancing, "Right you guys, Quinns trying to sleep so instead of making noise round here why don't you go on a long run? Wear yourselves out so you can actually concentrate on patrol tomorrow."

As usual they didn't need telling twice and headed for the door at a rate of knots. Leaving a hurricane of mess behind them and the TV blaring out some inane music from the game. Rachel was usually first out and last in so rarely saw this sight. She shook her head and turned off the tv. Picked her way of the various magazines and game cases strewn all over the floor into the kitchen where she grab her plate and shoved it into the microwave. Soon enough it dinged and Rachel set to work devouring her tea seemingly more hungry with each bite. She quickly served up a second plate, not bothering to warm it up, luckily she always made enough for several midnight snacks, wolves never seemed to stay satiated for long. She looked around and grinned, she was alone. What was the point at picking at her food with cutlery , it wasn't quick enough to fill her. Rachel closed her eyes, the change came quickly and easily, the shifting of muscles and cracking of bones over seemingly in a second. Rachel jumped onto the table, an easy feet for her and set to work on her dinner. The wolf in her was disappointed at the lack of meat but left a sparkling plate behind, tomato sauce spread over and around her muzzle in places her tongue now couldn't reach, it didn't matter anyway, she wasn't renowned for her use of a mirror in this form anyway. Rachel leapt from the table, easily reaching the door into the living in one bound. She wanted to run but that wasn't going to happen tonight. Her clawed clacked against the hard floor of the house as she made her way around, it was weird being in here like this. God Pucks room stunk, Mikes was better but still not entirely pleasant. Brittany and Kurts were fine, certainly didn't smell like something had died and been left in there rooms. Rachel's room smelt like home, pictures on her dresser of her fathers and family looked odd from this angle, oddly distorted. Rachel padded back out of her room and to the door she left ajar. The smell from in there filled Rachel nose, she wanted to go in but knew that would be break an unspoken rule of the apparent truce, they'd both be showing each other a semblance of respect and that included giving Quinn some privacy. Rachel haunches lowered to the floor next to the wall opposite Quinn's door Rachel laid down. Her nose filled with what she assumed was Quinn's scent. Maybe that's what the werewolves liked in their humans, the oddly comforting smell that came from them. Rachel's eyes drifted shut and her head lowered onto large paws, maybe a quick nap would be an idea, a run was certainly out of the question. Rachel fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Quinn awoke with a jerk, the sensation of falling in her dream waking her. Her dream had been an almost step for step reply of her flight from the compound. From making her way through the back alleys down behind the dorms to the gap in the fence she'd been told would be waiting for her. Quinn hadn't had time to find Santana to drag her with her thanks to the huge Finn Hudson, who seemed to think that as he'd been picked out to leave for some football training ground within the month that every girl should land at his feet. He'd repeated blocked her way when she tried to side step him while he described the pros and cons of whichever ground he'd been selected by. Eventually Quinn just turned and walked in the other direction and she could have sworn he carried on talking to himself once she'd left his presence. She only had a small margin of time, she and Santana had caught a sympathisers eye with the many encounters Santana initiated with the up and coming individuals. And her cold shoulder had led to them all failing. An older werewolf had approached Quinn explaining a way out which wouldn't involve having to latch onto a pup or nestling. Quinn was told to keep Santana oblivious until they had left the compound, the other girl not exactly known for her subtly. Once they had got far enough from the compound a group would pick up the girls and transfer them to a safe house. Perhaps if Quinn had managed to catch Santana in time they would have been successful together instead of Quinn failing. Now Quinn was looking back the older werewolf had a familiar look about her but she couldn't quite place why. It was a good thing the masters seemed to not really care about how she came to escape and only about covering their own backsides, Quinn wasn't sure how she'd cover for the rebels if she'd have been questioned.

Quinn heard odd noises from outside her door, and quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep should anyone enter the door. The noises became clearer, a kind of snorting and a clicking of something against the hard floors. The clicking stopped when the odd snorts were at their loudest. The snuffling snorts quietened and a couple of clicks were followed by a two soft thuds. Virtually moments later a rhythmic soft grunt could be heard from the other side of Quinn's door. Quinn's eyes opened. She'd figured out the sounds but the question was which wolf exactly was somewhere in the hall near her room. Quinn decided to investigate, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as she had to put enough a lot of effort into slowing her left leg before her cast hit the floor, managing to gently put it down. Quinn managed to get herself up and lent against the wall, luckily the room had barely two feet between the small double bed and the wall; otherwise she may have been very closely acquainted with the floor. Quinn shuffled to the door and slowly inched it open.

Quinn quickly realised exactly what was in front of her, a large wolf like creature was laid, back legs now splayed almost frog like out behind and a very large muzzle resting upon the front paws and the creature was what could only be described as snoring. Every once in a while a leg twitched in response to a dream. Quinn instinctively identified the wolf as Rachel. Though how her brain made that connection was a mystery to her. The creature in front of her seemed almost the opposite of the small girl. The girl even in sleep had seemed tense, whereas the sheer presence of this beast radiated stillness, a sureness of being even in sleep. Quinn shut the door quietly, shuffling back over to the bed, a smile on her face for some reason. Quinn quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, her own mind seemly stilled by the presence of the beast outside her door.

**AN: Slowly does it haha, the pace should pick up soon, certain little things just had to be in place! Still the emails of new followers, reviews and faves have never failed to make me smile and I hope you are all still enjoying it! Special cookies to anyone that picks up on the XWP reference in this chapter, my first ever fandom and i shall be forever loyal to it! Oh and Turkey Lurkey os just plain old Turkey the country where i went on my hols, i just like to rhyme! As per, reviews and constructive criticism are actively encouraged! **

**Socks xxx**


End file.
